Secrets
by IClauI
Summary: After a year of marriage they needed to relax, have another ‘honey moon’ and there isn t a place better than Sweden.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

-

-

-

_First chapter_

-

-

-

The last pure lands of Europe, a nature paradise that emphasize wonderful cities where the life is tranquil and calm.

The perfect place to relax from the busy life in the city.

A young couple was very happy. After a year of marriage, they needed to relax, have another 'honey moon', and there isn´t a place better than Sweden.

They were using scarves, a good coat and boots. The winter was rigorous, not polar cold, but it snowed so much and the temperatures increased ten or more under zero.

This 'pacify' winter will not stop them from exploring this magnificent country.

-

-

-

-

Gamla Stan, the Old City, is on a group of islands, with narrow streets, restaurants, and your typical stores and art galleries.

They were doing their tour by train, an expensive form of transportation, but one that is comfortable and agreeable.

The couple entered a small restaurant with aspects of a comercial house.

"Shiryu, would you like to eat _parfait arándanos_?" asked Shunrei, looking at the prices of the food.

Shiryu looked at the menu. He adjusted himself in his chair and put the menu on the old-fashioned wooden table.

Looking at Shunrei, he said, "I don´t know anything about these exotic foods. But what do you think about eating some sweden food like their bread or pea soup?"

"Pea soup?" She makes a face at the thought. "I prefer the bread."

When they finished eating, Shiryu puts some coins of the Sweden Crown, the official money of the country onto the table and left the restaurant.

They held hands.

"Let´s go to the Major Church. Please?"

"Today you decide what we are gonna do, honey!"

The Major Church, Storkerkam, is from XV century. In this place the sweden kings were crowned. It is also where the famous sculptures of Saint Jorge and the Dragon are. They're works of Bernt Notke de Lübeck.

"This place is wonderful! Look at that sculpture!"

Shunrei loved the churchs and their trip.

"The night is falling. Let´s go to that bridge and stay at the Riddarholmem Knight Island," he looked at the folder in your hand and finishes his sentence, "where we can see the oldest building of the country, the Riddarholmskerkan. You will love it Shunrei! It is a church of the XIII century, where many kings rest."

"Right, but after we go back to the hotel!"

Shiryu kissed his wife. "Anything you want, darling."

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secrets**_

-

-

-

_Second chapter_

-

-

They went back to the Hotel of _Laponia_, in the zone north of Sweden.

"Darling, come on and see this!" Shunrei called her husband from the window that seemed to be made of crystal. "What is that?" she asked when Shiryu approached.

"Aurora Borealis" he answered, hugging his wife.

In the winter, the blackout is closed on the fascinating landscape sometimes to be illuminated for a crepitante Aurora Borealis.

"Shunrei, we need to finish our discussion that we had before travelling"

The woman freed herself from her husband and lied down on the bed. "I'm tired now, can we talk tomorrow, all right?"

He came close to the bed and sat down on the left side of the young woman. "Anything you want, darling."

-

-

-

Interior of Visby, a rich landscape of Gotland of vast beaches with a peculiar littoral needles known by _raukar_.

They had rented bicycles to ride and scope out the island. They continued their sight-seeing all the way up to Grottos of _Lummoumda_, full of stalactites.

At the end of the day they came back to _Laponia_ and participated in the Festival of the Water. This happens during the first few weeks of August. During the time of the festival, a lot of events can be seen like the street theater of outdoor concerts and passing spectacles of circus type performances and artificial fires.

When the sky started to fill with various colors, Shunrei lost her color. Suddenly, her face went pale.

"Are you ok? Come on, sit down." Shiryu assisted her until they came to the other side of the bank.

"I want to go back to the hotel." They left behind the cries of joy at the Festival.

-

-

-

"Thank you!" said Shiryu as he thanked the doctor and closed the door.

"Luckily, he can speak Chinese," commented Shunrei on the bed.

She was a little better. The doctor managed a medicine and said that probably it was something that she ate during the Day of Crab, the day where one can eat as much as they want. She was feeling better.

Shiryu removed his boots and laid down on the bed. "We've got to talk now."

"I want to rest some more and…"

"Now!" Shiryu spoke more calmly, "Forgive me, I know that you aren´t feeling well, but we cannot keep avoiding this."

When they married Shunrei informed her husband that she had something very important to share with him, something that even her better friends or parents didn´t know, but he needed to wait a year of marriage to know this secret.

A year later, here they are, but didn´t find a better place to talk, far from all the people they know.

A few months ago, Shiryu tried to get out' the secret from his wife, but she would always tell him something else and change the subject.

Now she can´t escape.

"I wanted to extend what little time I have of my life with you. Sadly, I cannot give you any children and…"

"I already said to you that I do won't force it, we can talk about this."

"I do not want to adopt a child, it is a very serious commitment and I do not feel that I can make that choice."

"I know, but…" he stopped speaking noticing that Shunrei was paler than in the Festival and blood-drained. Her eyes closed. "Shunrei!"

She was unconscious and he was desperate.

-


End file.
